


Smile to me

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Lando is lovestruck with the boy he saved at Cloud City and desires to spend more time with him while in the Millennium Falcon.





	Smile to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> Dedicated to ReySkyrissian. With love from me❤️

Lando caught Luke who fell in his arms and quickly went back in. He went down in the Crew Quarters to take some care of him. "Oh, my god, your hand..." Lando said worried and terrified. Luke was very shocked to speak. Lando compassionately wrapped a blanket around his trembling body. He held him close to warm him and console him.

"Let's go to Leia, she desperately wants to see you. Come on..." Lando guided him to the cockpit, always holding him to transfer his warmth to him. When Leia saw him, she rushed to hug him, so did Luke. Lando felt his heart relieved.

They got him in the medical spaceship and got his hand replaced. Then, they set off in the Millennium Falcon to unknown destination. They just wanted to hide from the Empire, and think a plan to resque Han.

Days passed into the Falcon, they were wandering here and there, carefully to avoid any confrontation with the Empire. Leia was sad and had regretted talking to Han like that. She wanted him back, alive and well to tell him again how much she loves him.

One day, she was in the cockpit with Chewie, lost in her thoughts as usually, while Lando was keeping company to Luke. He had started developing an interest in him, and he asked Leia if he could stay with him in the Crew Quarters.

"So... Ehmm... You are Luke, right?" He said and sat near him on his bed.

"Yes... And you are Lando."

"Hehe, yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves properly..." Lando said with a kind of awkward grin.

Luke was shy and didn't look at Lando's face when they were talking. Well, not only shy, but also not really focused on him, as he had more important things to think and pay attention to. _Father... Why?.._ The only two words that could fit in his overloaded brain that time.

Lando looked at his right hand. "Good as new..." Lando said.

"It is new, Lando..." Luke answered.

"Oh, yeah, of course it is..." He just wanted to say anything just to make Luke talk to him. But he only responded with a few, dry words. Luke really wasn't in the mood to talk.

But Lando noticed the sadness in his face. It was obvious.

He touched his cheek softly. "You look sad..." He said.

"No, it's nothing..." Luke said as emotionlessly as he could. He tried to hide everything that was in his brain from the others.

"Come on, what is bothering you?" He insisted.

"I said nothing, what is wrong with you?!..." Luke answered with obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry... I just care about you..."

"Why? Eh, I mean... We know each other so little..."

"Yeah, that is true... But you seem to be a very nice guy..."

"Thanks..."

"Hey... Sorry if I am annoying, but will you tell me? I can't stand watching your pretty face darken like that..."

"Then look away!" Luke told him, kind of pissed off this time.

Lando altered his gaze disappointed.

"Aah... Look, sorry, I didn't want to be mean..." Luke said with regret, after seeing the other man's face forming a sad expression.

"No, I sorry I forced you to tell me..."

"Ah... Yeah, my problem is kind of... Personal let's say..."

"Ok, ok, I understand... At least... Can you please try to forget for now and... Give me a smile?"

"Sorry but not in the mood for smiles..."

"I know, but..." Lando wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his warm palm on Luke's shoulder.

"Can't you try a bit? Just for me... Hm?" He said with a compassionate smile.

Luke smiled spontaneously after that. He found it kind of amusing and distracting. He found Lando cute so, the smile came naturally. Lando was happy to see his beautiful face brighten up.

"See? Not that difficult! Hehehe" He laughed a bit loud.

Luke felt a bit embarrassed, but in a good way. He blushed a bit. Lando gave him a spontaneous kiss on the cheek and nuzzled it a bit. This made Luke smile more.

"Hey, stop!"

"But you don't want it, right?"

"No..." "I knew it, hehe!"

A bit later, they were lying on the bed. Luke was nestling in Lando's arms, pressing his head against his chest. This really made him feel better. It is nice to have people around you that support you... He was very grateful for having Leia and Lando in those difficult moments.

Then, he thought. "Leia."

"Leia what?"

"Leia is sad too... I guess she misses Han."

"True... I miss that lad too, haha..."

"Shall we go and keep her company too?"

"Yeah, I guess Chewbacca is busy with flying. We also have to think a plan to rescue Han."

"Yeah, resting is all right, but we have to get to work too..." Luke said.

"I wish I could stay like that forever..." Lando said.

Luke blushed. "I guess we'll do that again for longer..." "I hope so..." "Me too..."

They got up and went to the cockpit. "How's everyone in here??" Lando asked, obviously refreshed and happier than before.

"Ehm, fine... I guess..." Leia responded.

"Listen, Leia, I think I have an idea to rescue Han."

"Really? That's great, tell us Luke!" She said with excitement.

"Ok, listen, we have to go to Tatooine, there is Jabba the Hutt, who keeps Han's frozen body in his palace. Then we are going to disguise ourselves to trick them. I will use mind tricks if something goes wrong. We'll think the rest on our way, or on Tatooine, it depends on various circumstances." Luke explained.

"Ok, I think I got it..." Lando said.

"But it will be kind of difficult without my lightsaber..."

Later, they went to bed. Leia and Chewie were already sleeping. Lando chose the bed closer to Luke's. He smiled at him and Luke smiled back.

"Thanks, Lando..." He said.

"For what?"

"For... Everything."

"Aaah, your welcome, my pleasure to help cute boys like you..." Lando said and Luke hid his mouth with his palm as a sign of slight embarrassment. "It was nothing, really..." He said.

Luke gave him a broad smile, his eyes shined in the dark.

"This is how I like you... Smiling. It suits you..." "Ah.. thanks... You too, by the way..."

Lando felt great, hearing Luke's words. He felt wanted by him. He really liked him. That's why he became determined to be there for Luke every time he needed him.

They exchanged goodnights and went to sleep. Luke offered a hand for Lando to hold. He smiled and accepted it. And they fell soon asleep.

~the End~


End file.
